


Rebirth

by starrypawz



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Written in July 2015 posted 31st January 2016)</p><p>Lyee has seemingly beaten the odds yet again, and this time something feels different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

She’d beaten the odds and done what was damned near impossible yet again.

Lyee seemed particularly good at that it seemed, but she had to admit it was getting rather tiring.

When she came too this time, she was first aware of the Gormack although she wasn’t quite sure what he was saying and he looked kind of blurry but then aware of the concerned hand on her shoulder that she knew belonged to Andronikos and she let out a little gasp of breath, not quite a sigh that seemed to say ‘alive’ much better than anything she could come up with.

And given the chance all she really wanted to do was to throw herself into his arms and bury her head against his chest for force knows how long however right now neither of them had that luxury although she did sneak a chance to link her fingers with his and squeeze as they left the cave, and that on the transport she sat herself nestled close to him and he quite eagerly slipped a hand around her waist as they walked through the streets of Voss to get back to the ship, each gesture indicating 'soon’.

Given the chance she would’ve pulled him to her quarters as soon as they had entered the ship, however more 'obligations’ stood in the way although Lyee did manage to excuse herself at the nearest opportunity to retreat to her quarters. Andronikos however didn’t follow her immediately, decided it might be better to give her just a bit of room.

Despite the fact they’d been sharing a bed, hell he’d pretty much moved into here by this point he leaned against the doorway and waited for her to acknowledge him. She’d ditched her robes and boots almost unceremoniously upon the floor, which barring a few times when 'speed had been of the essence’ wasn’t really her, although she had placed her lightsaber down with it’s usual care. She was sitting, crossed legged, red-brown hair tumbling over her shoulders in waves and he had a feeling that the shirt she was wearing might have been one of his.  

She looked up and smiled, “Hey,”

“Hey yourself, Sith,” He grinned taking that point to close the door behind him and walk towards the bed. Finding that as soon as he was remotely in arms length she had wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head against his chest, although unlike other times she had done that this was not a gesture born of panic and uncertainty but one of relief, contentment even.

“Better?”

“Yeah,” She looked up at him, “Like I said, it’s quiet up there now, I can hear myself think,”

She heard him let out that distinctive chuckle as he reached out to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“Good” He grinned, “Got a bit worried that I’d seen the last of  you,”

She raised an eyebrow, “The mighty pirate, worried?”

“A bit worried,” He retorted, feigning offence, “You’re one of the toughest people I know, I saw you die a couple of times and somehow you came back,”

She could pick up the subtle change in his voice, neither of them eager to remember that.

“I’ve got a lot of experience surviving, I guess,” She smiled weakly and reached for his hand, “And I’m glad you’ve been by my side, Andronikos,”

That made him pause, she seldom called him by his full name. Then he was aware that her hands had framed his face,   
“But… there’s something I’d like to do more than talk right now,”  
“Yeah?” He grinned, a statement like ’ _show me_ ’ was forming in his mind, and he supposed maybe she had just done so  when she kissed him.

_Hard._

It was enough to draw a confused sound from him that soon took on another turn as she caught his lip as he almost scrabbled to pull her into his lap as he kissed back, being very aware of the fact of just how well she seemed to fit against him.

There was something about the way they moved together, lips only parting for a breath moment to catch a stuttering breath and Lyee fairly certain she heard something that sounded like her name as he moved, taking her with him and shifting until she found herself astride him, one hand against his chest.

He sighed hungrily, his hand resting against her hip as he slowly broke the kiss, looking up at her for some reason really noticing the way her hair had cascaded over the front of her shoulders and the freckles across her nose and…

He was glad only she could see what was probably the most ridiculous dumbstruck expression he had at this moment.

She furrowed her brow at him, and he was suddenly very aware of how Lyee’s nose would wrinkle just a touch when she did that.

“Sith…”  
“Andi?” She tilted her head at him

He signed, “Look normally, I get bored after a while, I end up leaving, doesn’t matter what it is, it just happens,”

_This is off to a good start_

He traced his thumb over her cheek, “But you, Sith, I mean I thought about it, was planning to as soon as I got the chance I thought, I’m gone,”

Lyee nearly reminded him they’d had this conversation recently, but stopped realising he was trying to get to something.

“But I’ve stuck around, and I’ve realised it’s not just because it’s kind of fun running with some crazy Sith to fuck knows where at the drop of the hat,”   
“It’s because of the crazy Sith isn’t it?” she placed a hand on his cheek.

He chuckled, leaning into her hand. “Yeah,”

“Lyee it’s just…” He stopped, managing to keep the frustrated 'shit’ from escaping, although he did think it, rather loudly as he looked away for a few moments.  
Andronikos wasn’t really a man of words, he knew that. But right now he wished he was as he tried to get the words in order without sounding like a complete fool.

“I probably sound like a sentimental git, but… you’re beautiful,”

Lyee had heard that sentiment from him more times than she could count, but this time,

She looked down at him, blue eyes meeting brown, “You’re saying you love me?”  
Andronikos breathed, “Guess I am,” finding his next breath he’d ended up holding onto watching as her expression softened, “I love you, crazy sith,”

She chuckled, “And I love you, pirate” before she was kissing him again. Not that he minded in the slightest, especially when she let out one of those little whimpery, hungry sounds that just seemed to do something for him. She’d become bolder in their time together, almost playful it still felt like that but there was something more.

He wasn’t a Force user by any means, but he could pick up on something. And well whatever it was was good to him, as his thoughts went back to the Sith above him at this current moment as he reached out to trace along her ankle and over the curve of her calf edging up towards her knee. Maybe she was channelling the force or something but there was something…. different.

She broke the kiss. “This all feels… new,”

“New, huh?”

“Yeah,” She planted a peck on his lips, “Just… I guess it’s from healing myself but things feel… brighter or something, it’s just…”

He said nothing, although he had a feeling about what she was getting at.

“Things feel… right, at least for a bit,” She sighed, stroking his bottom lip before she shook her head, “It’s been a long day,”  
“Do you want to stop?”

She shook her head again, “No, I mean I can’t get my head around this but…”  
“You want to make it like nothing exists beyond these four walls for a bit?”  
She smiled, “Yeah,”

“I can do that,” He grinned as he let his hand on her knee creep higher.


End file.
